


Put On A Shirt

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, War Table (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull finds it funny that Lavellan is distracted by his lack of a shirt - then things get heated on the War Table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On A Shirt

So here we go! The first time Iron Bull walks into the War Room without a shirt, and the mess they made in the War Room after everyone else had left. 

Lavellan remembers the first time that the Iron Bull had walked into the war room without a shirt. Cassandra had looked up and tried to remain nonchalant, though the red blush that rose steadily up to her olive cheeks certainly wasn’t missed by anyone. Dorian had nudged her, the rest of the room in a titter as Bull had stopped across from her, she could hear his quiet chuckles as she’d looked up from Bull’s strong calloused hands. She’d always been curious about his hands, it seemed so strange that he could use them for such wanton destruction, carving a blood drenched path through enemies, and then caressing her hands so gently as he pulled her to her feet after she’d collapsed in exhaustion after a four hour duel with a Red Templar. 

Her arms had swept over his bulging arms next, the muscles honed by hours upon hours of strenuous activity, but scars criss crossed the once smooth flesh in scattered patterns, Lavellan wanted desperately to trace those patterns, making constellations against his skin. She’d felt the blush crawling up her neck before she could stop it, images of those arms and strong fingers wrapping harshly around her waist had fluttered into her mind, along with the sounds of his rough growling, however this time it wasn’t in annoyance, it was pleasure his growls spoke of. The blush had risen to the very tips of her pointed ears by the time she’d locked onto Bull’s good eye, twinkling with unspoken knowledge. 

She’d felt anger rise up inside her, her hands clenching against the polished wood of the table. He’d risen and eyebrow and smirked at her narrowed eyes, chuckling quietly as she threw a mumbled, “len’alas lath’din” towards him. Lavellan was supposed to be listening to Cullen and Cassandra as they’d told her about new developments in Orlais and the movements of known Red Templars. Instead, she’d spent most of the meeting battling against her eyes as they drew again and again to the wide expanse of the Iron Bull’s chest, abs rippling as he twisted to murmur quietly to Varric, which she knew he’d only done in order to tease her. 

She couldn’t stand people mocking her, let alone Iron Bull. She’d become close with him across their journey, and had found in him a kindred spirit. However right now all he was aiming to do was push her further and further into a pit of anger. 

When the meeting had adjourned Lavellan had slumped over the table, rubbing her forehead and trying to ignore the dull aching in the back of her head. She’d sighed and stood straighter, her ears twitching as the same arms that she’d been studiously trying to ignore the entire meeting. 

“Well well Inquisitor.” Iron Bull hummed into her ear, his lips dangerously close, rubbing up against the sensitive outer shell as he whispered. She’d shivered despite herself and clenched her hands together across her stomach. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say that my lack of a shirt is… distracting to say the least.” his calloused hands reached up from her waist to rub up and down her bare arms. 

She’d only dressed in a thin sleeveless tunic and leather leggings this morning, not bothered as Cassandra had told her that all they’d had to do today was paperwork and this afternoon meeting. “Everyone’s gone down to supper.” she said back, surprising even herself when her words came out levelled and strong. He chuckled into her ear, his nose sliding slowly down the swanlike slope of her tanned neck, nudging away chocolate locks to press a hot, wet kiss against the joining of her neck and shoulder. 

She gasped, hands tightening around her waist, head falling back against his shoulder despite herself. Her heart was pounding now, his slow, calculated movements were sending shockwaves throughout her body, sending her lower half pulsing with a desire for him she’d never truly known she’d possessed. “Thats the point Inquisitor.” he chuckles, and the rumbling of his large chest sends ripples out through her body, and she instinctively presses closer to him, seeking friction to ease the delicious pounding. 

She turned at his words, forest green eyes widening as she faced him. He took the opportunity then to move closer to her, his hands coming to rest on either side of her, bare chest pressing up against hers through the thin material of her shirt. She drew in a sharp breath, her head spinning at his musky scent overpowering hers. “I’ve noticed how stressed you’ve been lately Inquisitor, I thought I’d give you something to relieve a little of it.” he grinned at her confused expression. 

“What-“ he cut her off by planting a bruising kiss on her lips, his left hand resting on her thin hip, squeezing tightly and pressing his hips into hers. She moaned loudly at the sensation, her hands reaching up and around his thick neck, running her fingers across the tightly wound muscles there. 

At her moan he’d seized her hips tightly, lifting her up onto the war table, trying to level out their heights, though she still barely met his chin. He moved in between her legs, fingers rubbing circles into her now exposed flesh where her shirt had ridden up. She was breathing heavily through her nose now, body humming as their tongues lashed out at each other, showing each other just how much they desired one another. 

She pulled away gasping, before reaching down with fumbling fingers to pull her tunic up and over her head. His eye widened, running down and over her toned abdominals, tanned skin only marred by the twisted white of the scar left by debris thrown at her in the explosion that had given her her powers. His eye lingered for a few moments longer, lips twisted up in an appreciative smirk before his hands roamed up her back, light as feathers before a loud ripping noise told her that her breast band was beyond repair. 

She rolled her eyes at his antics. “You owe me new undergarments.” she huffed, he hummed in appreciation as her ample breasts bounced at her huff. He licked his lips, looking up to her for approval, which she gave in the form of a nod and a breathy moan as his breath washed over her now pert nipples. 

When his hot mouth closed over one she’d cried out, grasping his shoulders and leaning further into him, back arching as his other hand reached up to roll her pink nipple between his thick fingers. She moaned loudly, sliding deeper into the sensations he was providing her with. He chuckled against her skin as she shook and moaned again, his tongue sliding in circles around her raised flesh. “Ohh Bull” she huffed out, rubbing her hips into his hard stomach, searching for some friction. 

She was close to begging when he switched to her other breast. She cried out as he lowered his head, stuttering in broken Elvhen, head falling back as her long chocolate curls brushed the table, curling against her already sweating back. He chuckled, and she cried out, digging her blunt nails into his tough shoulders, the vibrations did amazing things to her body, she was more than ready, her small clothes soaked through at his ministrations. 

She made to pull him closer and away from her breasts, back up to her mouth, but he closed his large hands around her small ones, pushing her down across the table. “Now Kadan, stay.” he whispered, a smirk crossing his handsome features as she bucked her hips against him. “Patience is a virtue Inquisitor, I thought you knew that?” he whispered to her, hands running down her waist to her leather leggings. She huffed in annoyance, wanting nothing more than for him to ravish her right now. 

“Not when it comes to you ripping these off me and taking me right here on this table.” she moaned out, his fingers caressing her slim waist pressing a kiss just below her navel. He smiled into her flesh, licking a slow circle around the indent in her olive flesh. She gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady herself as she panted, breasts rising and falling in a careless rhythm. 

She was about to open her mouth again in order to reprimand him for being such a tease, when he gripped her leggings with tight fingers, ripping them down her long graceful legs and throwing them across the room along with her boots. Any words she had left had died in her throat as the cold air of the war room hit her aching centre. 

She swore under her breath, but Iron Bull had managed to pick up her muttered curses and laughed again. “I don’t think its very wise for a lady to be cursing now do you Inquisitor?” he asked, and before she’d had time to reply, her legs were hitched up and over his shoulders, his warm tongue sliding across her wet centre. 

She gasped aloud, her feet slamming against his back in surprise, before she covered her mouth with one hand hastily to stifle her loud moans as he circled her centre with his warm tongue. She cried out as he probed curiously inside her, rolling his tongue against her again before darting inside. She bucked her hips against his mouth, gripping tightly at his shoulders. 

His good eye raised up to meet hers, sparkling with mirth at her moans of pleasure. “Ugh!” she cried, leaning her head back again as the familiar rise of pressure swept over her body. She bucked harder against his mouth as he circled around again, drawing strange patterns with his hot mouth, chuckling as her moans grew louder and more drawn out, before she was calling out his name, and with one last nip of his sharp teeth she was undone. 

She stuffed her fist into her mouth, screaming against her sweaty flesh, feeling her orgasm roll over her in harsh waves, stars bursting behind her tightly scrunched eyelids. She bucked her hips once before stilling, falling back against the map across the table, ignoring the annoying pricking of several pins placed across Orlais, which she was now laying on, sweating profusely as her legs trembled. 

Iron Bull let her legs slip delicately off his shoulders, before moving back up her body, placing a gentle kiss on both her breasts, then her neck, forehead, the corner of her mouth, and finally her lips. She managed to open her eyes slowly, gazing at him softly, still panting against her release. 

“I think we need to make this a regular thing after meetings.” she managed to pant out. He’d just grinned and nodded his approval, reached down and handed her her clothes. 

And from there their after meeting romps had turned into after supper romps, and then once again into morning after love making.


End file.
